Junjou Fearless
by Kiierah
Summary: Isaka has a cousin, not much to think about right? Yeah well what if his cousin is the biggest scaredy cat you'll ever meet and is afraid of Usagi-ani?  HaruhikoxOC  Usagi-anixOC  Yes corny title, bathe in it's corny-ness.  Rating might go up *shrug*
1. Runner

Heh this is my first Junjou fanfic xP let me know if there are any mistakes and what not lol because I'm working on WordPad and it doesn't correct my grammar or spelling mistakes. I also have a horrible tendency to write run-on sentences so let me know if I did that too please.

~Kiierah

* * *

Ryuuichiro, Torao POV

Fumbling around the flower shop I began to feel more and more stupid. Whenever Nowaki-san wasn't here I got like this, then again in general when I was left alone in the shop I got like this.

A large man almost Nowaki's height with grayish brown hair was watching me impatiently through his glasses and I could feel myself shrinking away. He glared harder when he saw me fumbling with wrapping his flowers up.

"Torao-chan, sorry I'm late!" It was Nowaki and he was rushing in pulling his snow covered jacket off.

"A-ah th-that's al-alright No-nowaki-san you we-were busy with Ka-kamijou-san r-right?" Finally after all of my fumbling I managed to get the wrapping perfect. When I said the name Kamijou I noticed the tall man look at me curiously.

Nowaki blushed slightly, "Yeah Hiro-san was catching up with Akihiko-san," he glared bitterly off to the side at the mention of Akihiko-san.

"Ah, I'm s-sure Aki-akihiko-san is-isn't as b-bad a-as y-you th-think," immediately this got a rise out of Nowaki and his eyes flared.

"He hurt Hiro-san of course he's a bad person!" It came out slightly strangled.

"Bu-but d-does Kamijou-san s-seem up-upset ar-around him any-anymore?" It was quiet and I was honestly surprised he had heard me, and he just stared at the ground in deep thought.

"Usami, Akihiko is who I'm going to see right now," both of our heads flung towards the male in the glasses.

"Wh-why?" I had managed to speak while Nowaki was still in shock.

"He's my Otouto," my breath hitched. I'd heard about this man. He was Usami, Haruhiko, Isaka being my cousin and the biggest blabber mouth when he was drunk told me everything. I had never met Haruhiko-san face to face despite me being my cousins favorite and Haruhiko being his bestfriend.

Immediately I was throwing off my apron and out the door, "Nowaki-san I'm taking lunch break, and then I was off, running down the street as fast as I could. Even though he was Isaka's best friend I had been warned several times to stay away from that man.

* * *

Usami, Haruhiko POV

I watched the short man's face contort up and somehow he reminded me of Isaka with his facial features. An obvious difference was that his hair was shaggy, black and covering one of his eyes making it hard to tell.

"Who was he?" I questioned grabbing my flowers off the counter paying for them.

"He's Ryuuichiro, Torao-chan," the black haired male's reply was quick as he stared down at the ground.

"He's related to Isaka-san?" I wondered aloud, of course he is, Ryuuichiro isn't a common last name after all.

"If you really are going to see Akihiko-san please tell him to leave MY Hiro-san alone," his voice was a slight snarl and I couldn't help but smirk at his protectiveness.

"I'll let him know, but you know he has a lover right?" The man's head shot up but I was already leaving with a smirk on my face, Akihiko made the funniest enemies.

* * *

R&R please xP

~Kiierah


	2. Stalked

xP thanks for the reviews, I know I'm updating kinda fast but I actually this story. Anyways this is Chapter two let me know if there's any spelling mistakes or grammar because I'm still working on WordPad.

* * *

**Ryuuichiro, Torao POV**

After running for a few minutes, it began to snow. Sighing I went to wrap my jacket around myself and then I visibly paled remembering. I could see it perfectly, my bright red jacket hanging up on the coat hanger in the flower shop just sitting there all alone, with only the company of Nowaki's coat.

My small, measly, red jacket next to Nowaki's large black coat. "I'm so sorry **Aka***-chan!" I know I'm over dramatizing it but Nowaki is HUGE! My tiny jacket couldn't stand a chance against his, it's like comparing an ant to a dinasaur. Alright that was overcomparing but still, you know what I mean. Grumbling I looked around where I was. Sighing I realized I had to of run atleast half a mile to a mile in my faze.

Grumbling I started to walk back in the direction I came from. Tracking through the snow I noticed a black car and visibly paled.

_'H-he w-wouldn't o-of followed, w-would he?'_ Ignoring that possibility that he would, I looked down to be safe and walked quickly only be freeze when the car stopped right next to me. Slowly I glanced over at the black car, being the guy I was, there was no possibly way I could guess what it was.

The door opened to reveal my worst fear at the moment and Usami, Haruhiko walked out. Giving my a look over once he walked over to me.

"Your Isaka-san's cousin, yes?" I merely nodded. The only response I was given after that was being gripped on the wrist and shoved into the car with a yelp.

"J-jerk! I-if y-your ki-kidnapping m-me you c-could atleast b-be gentler!" I snapped bouncing down the seats, away from him.

Before I could get too far his hand shot out and was under my butt.

I instantly paled, "PERVERT!" I all but screamed at him as I tried to get out of his grip. Carefully he grabbed something from beneath me and removed his hand.

I fell down into the seat with a small thump and glared over at him scootching closer to the door.

"You almost squished them."

"Squished what?" I glared at him then looked at what was in his hands.

"The flowers." Oh yeah, the purple hydrangea he had bought earlier after asking for a flower that meant an apology of sorts.

I had actually read about those the other day and their origin, they were originated in Japan but were introduced to the UK in 1788. Their meant for sincere and heartfelt, usually given as kindness but occasionally an apology like he had requested.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up looking at me intently. "Why'd you run when you learned my name?"

_'Crap, think Torao, think!'_ Then it hit me, "w-well I h-had h-heard about y-you o-on t-tv and I d-didn't f-feel l-like it w-was m-my place t-to b-be ar-around s-someone s-so famous a-as y-you." If I was going to lie, why not flatter him?

"Really? What had I been mentioned on?"

"Y-your designing of t-the aq-aquarium," I stuttered out and then I realized the car was going and not heading back towards my work. "Wh-where are w-we go-going?" _'Yes! A change of topic!'_

"Akihiko's." Was his simple reply.

Sure I had met the guy once, but I truly wasn't that memorable, and he was famous. Who was one fan in the crowd? Even though I was technically related to his... bossish... sort of person. Damn now I felt bad, I couldn't remember my closest relatives job. Anyways back to the matter at hand.

"I-i'd r-rather n-not."

"Your friend, Nowaki-san, back there had said something about telling Akihiko to back off, but I don't quite understand what it's about. So I figured it'd be easier to take you with me instead. Since your bound to know more about it then me.

I twitched. He was acting like his whole plan was obvious and just as I was about to snap at him, he pushed his glasses up, "we're here." Quickly I looked out the window and noticed we were at some sort condo. Getting out slowly I bit my lip. I could make a run for it now.

Then again there was a good chance he was faster then me, and I'd say theres about an 80% chance he would just have catch up with me through the car. Sighing I walked around the car and stood behind him.

He began to walk to the doors and I just followed, keeping my visible black eye on the ground. He knocked on the door and I slightly moved to hide behind him. He didn't so much as glance back at me but I heard muffled voices.

"Usagi! Quit being so-mmph clingy!" I heard muffled voices and grunts of protests. "He gave up! Just let go!" After much more bickering from one voice and barely audible words from the other, the door finally opened.

"Ah hi Usagi-ani! Sorry about tha-mmph!" He was being dragged back by a hand that was wrapped around his mouth. Replacing him I peaked around Haruhiko to see Usami, Akihiko standing there glaring at his older brother.

"What do you want?" He snapped obviously not in the mood.

"H-hey Usagi! Let me through!" I could see the boy I assumed that was Misaki trying to push and jump past him.

Slightly akward Haruhiko held out the flowers glancing off to the side. I had heard alot about Haruhiko being straight forward and demanding but never akward. Apologies must be hard for him.

"I'm sorry," was all he muttered still holding the flowers out. Misaki ceased his jumping and calmed down watching the scene before him.

Akihiko took them with slight hesitation watching him curiously. "Why don't you come in for tea?"

I could swear as soon as Akihiko had said that I saw dog ears and a dog tail pop out on Misaki and the tail wagged enthusiastically.

Haruhiko nodded then grabbed my arm yanking me around to stand infront of him. "He's here to talk to you about Kamijou-kun, for his friend."

I squirmed slightly, looking down at the ground. Well this was akward. All three pairs of eyes were on my and staring intently.

"Can he come in too?" Akihiko nodded.

"Your Isaka-san's cousin right?" Shrinking down, I nodded timidly. "Well come in." Before I knew what was happening I was shoved roughly into the house and pushed into one of the couches. Misaki was almost immediately at the stove working on the tea, Haruhiko sitting barely 4 inches away from me and Akihiko sitting across from us his legs crossed and lighting up a cigarrette.

Yeah this was probably the most akward moment of my life.

* * *

Haha I tried not to make Haruhiko to OOC but I get the feeling I did anyways.

And yeah sorry about the whole describing Isaka's job... I kinda forget what he does, I'm not sure if he's the publisher or not, but technically he is Usagi's boss... I guess?

Anyways I probably have run-on sentences please let me know if I do lol.

**Aka*- Japanese for red.**

R&R please

I'll give you a Yaoi Cookie! x3


	3. Solved

Hello! xP Thank you for reading this far.

I don't own the song in this it's called:** Magnet by Luka and Miku**

Also I forgot to do disclaimers on the other chapters.

**I don't own Junjou and NEVER will if so Torao-chan would be in the story line and probably be totally ninja.**

**

* * *

**

Ryuuichiro, Torao POV

After explaining everything through my constant studders and Akihiko-san getting annoyed because of it, I had manage to spill all of the information I knew of Kamijou-san and Nowaki-san's relationship.

Akihiko leaned back into the couch in deep thought, while Misaki hovered around him. After a few minutes of silence, Akihiko spoke up.

"So he's pretty much asking that I give up my child hood friend?" It came out as a slight snarl and I began to shrink back.

"I g-guess."

"If I have my own lover," Misaki blushed darkly and Haruhiko shifted uncomfortably, "and all I want to is remain friends with Kamijou then why does it matter?"

Staring into my cup of tea, I just wanted to disapeer into the couch and never come out. "I d-don't re-really kn-know. I-i thi-think he's up-upset ab-about th-the t-time y-you sl-slept wi-with Ka-kamijou-san pr-pretending h-he w-was Takahiro-san." Akihiko tensed up and looked at Misaki worriedly.

Misaki just smiled akwardly blushing slightly. "Don't worry Usagi-san it doesn't bother me anymore," a sigh of relief from Akihiko and another uncomfortable shift from Haruhiko.

Turning his attention back to me, Akihiko leaned forward tapping his hand on the table in deep thought. "Do you think I should have them over for dinner and see if I can work things out that way?"

I nodded slowly, "I-i'll t-talk to Nowaki-san, b-but theres o-one m-more thing."

"Yes?"

"I've he-heard ab-about an-another gu-guy ca-causing No-nowaki-san pro-problems, d-do you think I-i ca-can see if h-he'd c-come too? H-he fli-flirts a-and t-teases Kamijou-san a-alot and i-it bothers h-him. S-so w-we could s-solve Nowaki-san's tr-troubles i-in o-one night a-and h-he'd b-be le-less fr-frustrated a-at w-work."

Akihiko thought about it for a moment. "I guess if you believe it's what would be best."

Grinning I stood up and bowed, "Thank you!" That was when my ringer went off playing Magnet by the vocaloids Miku and Luka.

_Kabasoi higa kokorono hashini tomoru_

_Itsunomanika moehirogaru nitsujou_

_Watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari_

_Anatano teni rinpun o tsuketa_

I blushed darkly as I fumbled to get it out of my pocket recieving a few raised eye brows. And I being the epic fail I am at embarrassing times like this grabbed hold of my cellphone completely forgetting my tea which hit my lap and pour the steaming liquid all over my lap.

_Karamiau yubi hodoite_

_Kuchibiru kara shitaeto_

_Yurusarenai koto naraba naosara_

_Moe agaru no_

Yelping I dropped my cellphone brushing at my pants trying to cool them off. Suddenly Haruhiko was infront of my tugging down them down and I blushed darkly. I had no time to contemplate it before I was dragged to the sink and sprayed in the legs with the mini hose.

_Dakiyosete hosii tashikamete hos-_

Before the music could go any further Akihiko picked up my phone for me to my great relief.

"Hello?"

Misaki rushed over to me, "would you like to borrow some pants Ryuuichiro-san?" I nodded still embarrassed.

"Ah hi Isaka-san, huh? No I'm not stalking your _"adorable" _little cousin he's over at my house with Haruhiko." He was quiet for a moment. "Alright don't have a heart attack I'll give the phone to Haruhiko."

With that I was up the stairs and in Misaki's room. I didn't really pay attention to detail but it was actually pretty decent... and the bed look recently used. I had to hold back a snicker at that.

Walking over to his dresser Misaki pulled out a pair of boxers, _'Thank his kindness for not being akward about it,'_ and a pair of pants he had obviously out grown.

"Here you go, I'll let you change in here, and you can keep those, the boxers are new and the pants are old." I nodded and waited for him to leave before taking off my completely soaked boxers and replacing them with the ones he had given me.

They were covered in pandas and bamboo, and I had to giggle at them. They were cute. Next was the jeans. They were faded and probably a few years old, had holes in them but they were much better then walking around in these boxers.

When I had finished a knock sounded at the door. "Ryuuichiro-san, Isaka would like to talk to you." It was Akihiko.

"Oh c-come in Aki-akihiko, and y-you c-can c-call m-me T-torao, tell M-misaki-kun th-that too."

Akihiko walked in, "alright," he handed me the phone and then walked out.

Haruhiko stood by the door once Akihiko left, but I didn't notice, as I was too shocked too notice.

* * *

**Usami, Haruhiko POV**

I watched his reaction, quite amused, I might add. He seemed horrified, I didn't think I was that bad to be around. His visible eye stared at the ground, mouth gaping open.

"WHAT?"

After Isaka's constant rambling on the other line, I could see the conflict flicker between his eyes.

"B-but I-Isaka-onii!" More listening on his part and finally he gave in.

"Al-alright Onii-chan, I'll st-stay w-with H-haruhiko-san," after his good bye he looked up and noticed me.

"We'll head over to get your stuff from Isaka's place in a bit." And with that I walked away.

* * *

English lyrics to the song are:

_A small fire came up at the bottom of my heart_

_Passion has become like a blaze before I knew it_

_My butterfly flew around here and there_

_It's scales came off and fell on your hands_

_Letting go of our hands each other_

_We kissed passionately_

_Because our love is unforgivable_

_We get fired up_

_Snuggle me and make it sure our love isn't wrong_

The last line got cut off in the story but the last word is hoshii just to let you know.

I get the feeling I'm leaving something out...

umm...

Oh yeah, Torao-chan lives with Isaka-san (yesss ik i'm repeating myself from in the story).

He's been living with him for a year or two now but luckily(i guess?) Haruhiko doesn't like going over to his apartment and when he did Torao-chan was always working or out with friends, and this is set about a year after season 2 so, no ones too much older.

If theres any mistakes what so ever in the last 2 chapters because I've been typing them up for the past hour or so and I'm like dead cause its 3:50 in the morning.

R&R please

~Kiierah


	4. Moving

xP ty for your reviews lol, I wrote this during my second hour class (shhh don't tell the teacher xP) so it's kinda short but I like how this chapter was ended so... it won't be longer sorry

**I don't own Junjou or Torao-chan would be in it xP**

**

* * *

**

Ryuuichiro, Torao POV

Grumbling as I went up the stairs, I pulled out my key card. _'Damn Onii leaving me with such a weirdo.' _Speaking of the weirdo he followed behind me slightly, trecking up the stairs.

I slid the card into my door when we finally reached our destination, and Haruhiko loomed too close for my taste.

"B-back u-up w-would ya?" I snapped taking my card out and opening the door quickly.

Storming into the apartment I walked to my room. Grabbing random clothes from my messy and disatrous floor, I scowled when Haruhiko walked in.

He merely ingored me and began looking around the room. Just as he was about to reach for my stuffed cat, I kicked him in the shin.

"D-don'tt-touch i-it if i-it's n-not y-yours!" I growled watching as he reflexively grabbed him leg.

A small scowl formed on his face, "I was just curious as to why you would have a childerens toy in here."

I winced slightly at his words but hugged it tightly to my chest, my cheeks puffing up. "Because I like it." The cat was old and had obviously been sewn back together several times. New patches of fabric had replaced random spots of missing fur. Both of the eyes were buttons the colors were different, one was black, the right eye, and the left eye was red. To most people it was a stupid old doll, but to me it was my most precious object.

Haruhiko just walked out of my room without a word after that.

After about 20 minutes I had finally finished packing. It was a variety of clothes notebooks and flowerbooks.

He watched me as I walked to the door.

"L-let's g-go!" I whined stomping my foot.

Obviously amused by my childish behaviour he walked over and we headed out.

Our destination was a large reddish brown brick mansion. It was easily not to my taste. Too big, too fancy, and way to spoiled looking. I stepped out nonetheless only to meet the face of a butler.

"Hello I am Tanaka and I request you let me open the door from now on."

"N-no." Was my blunt reply as I stepped out and slammed the door in Haruhiko's face.

Tanaka looked taken aback for a second then smiled politely. "Yessir and we would like to request that your hair is not in your eyes..." He became quiet as he moved the hair from my eyes and froze in place.

I jerked back putting my hair over my eye again. I know he didn't mean to be rude but it still hurt.

**

* * *

**

Tanaka's POV

I swiped the hair from the young males face and what I saw completely shocked me. Instead of another black orb like you expected his eye was bright white with a small red dot in the center no bigger then half of cm in radius. It was quite obvious this was a birth deformity.

But that was not what had really caught me off-gaurd. There were scars, and many of them like small blades of grass surrounding all of the area that was blocked by his hair. It honestly looked like someone tore all of the sharp pieces of grass out of the ground, lifted his hair up and just had him sunbathe with the grass over his left eye for hours.

I knew it was innapropriate and rude but I just stared at the boy in shock as he pushed his black hair was put back into its original place.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was playing circus freak for the day," he snapped brushing past me calmly and heading to the house leaving a confused Haruhiko in the car and a stunned me just staring forward.

* * *

Haha please don't kill me! I needed a reason for his eye covered and it seemed like a perfect thing... Please don't look down on Tanaka cause I promise you I'd have the same reaction if I saw something like that! You'll learn more about it in future chapters... I don't really have a plot in this actually I just know where I want it to end up.

Let me know if theres any run-on sentences, please, cause I can almost gaurantee theres a few of them lol.

Currently I'm working on drawing a picture of Torao-chan and when it's finished I'll post it on my wall.

R&R and I'll give you Yaoi cookies!

~Kiierah


	5. Bored

Haha thank you for your review and sorry for the late-ish update but I've got Chapters 5-8 finished as reward for being patient I guess? xP

It had been requested there was romance in it, so it's kinda corny-ish rofl but I did my best, and yes when Torao gets bored he enjoys playing pranks. ;P

**

* * *

**

**Ryuuichiro, Torao POV**

**~A month Later~**

I was bored and I'm talking REALLY REALLY bored. How bored am I, is what you maybe asking? Well, I'm bored enough to play a prank on Haruhiko. Recently he had become very possessive to where all I could do was go to work, eat, come home, and sleep. Honestly, who does he think he is, my mother?

Oh and incase your wondering why I'm still here, it's because Isaka got a new boyfriend and listening to THAT all night is well... Akward.

Anyways... About my prank on Haruhiko. Well not only had he been really possessive, but everytime I went out to buy clothes or something he gave me ALOT of money. The most recent time I went to go shopping, I bought a bunch of pink dress suits... With bunny ear glasses.

Now you may be wondering how I'll get him to wear that.

Heres my plan:

Wait till he's sleeping

Sneak into his room

Steal all of his clothes (except for the ones he's wearing)

Steal all of his glasses (if he has more then one pair)

Hide everything I've stolen

Replace them with what I bought

Run away before he gets up

I grinned as I snuck into Haruhiko's room. Although I hid from him on most days because of his intimidating stature, I was annoyed. How was I supposed to be entertained with so little to do? So I figure I might as well entertain myself even if it results in my punishment.

Opening his door quietly I peaked my head inside and did an army crawl across the floor. Within fifteen minutes I had all of his clothes and two pairs of glasses in the pantry.

Slowly I dragged my bag of clothes up to his room and quietly began putting them away. I tried not to laugh as I finished up and walked over to his bed to check if he was sleeping.

His slate black eyes were slit open and his usually neat hair was ruffled. Carefully I leaned down infront of his face to check if he was really sleeping and not just waiting to scare me.

He must've felt my breath because his eyes snapped open and he stared at me. "What?" He almost growled out.

I looked down and began to mumbled. He glared at me darkly, "speak up, you know I don't like it when you mumbled.

"I-i h-had a-a n-nightmare," I said softly.

I think he facial expression softened but I couldn't really tell because he pulled be onto the bed in a flash and then hugged me to his chest.

My eyes widened as I just layed their tense in shock. He was warm, and it felt nice. Being nose to chest left me to smell him quite well, and I'd have to lie if I said I didn't like it.

"Don't do this too often," he grumbled. Seems like step 7 failed.

* * *

**Usami, Haruhiko POV**

My eyes shot open as I stared forward, trying to make out a blurry outline of the person infront of me.

Slowly I put the pale face together and realized who it was, Torao.

"What?" I tried not to sound angry, but that's hard when you wake up to someone breathing on you. I could tell it sounded harsh because he flinched back.

He mumbled something and my eyes hardened into a glare, I had told him several times not to mumble like a child.

"Speak up, you know I don't like it when you mumble."

"I-i h-had a-a n-nightmare," he studdered out.

Almost immediately I softened. I remember having nightmares everynight because of Akihiko's mother. I had often heard Torao sniffling outside my doors, then probably get scared and walk away. I tugged him down and hugged him tightly to my body.

"Don't do this too often," I said quietly. He was tense but slowly he relaxed and closed his eyes. Soon after I did too.

* * *

**Tanaka's POV**

I had heard shuffling upstairs and talking. Quietly I poked my head into his room. I was shocked at what I saw. There was Haruhiko and curled up to his chest was Torao.

Gently I closed the door and left them as they were. 'This would be good for both of them.' I thought as an image of Torao's eye flashed through my head at the same time of Haruhiko curled up crying from the beatings as a child.

"Very good, indeed."

* * *

See I made Tanaka nice! Personally I love Tanaka in the anime because unlike Usagi-chichi he likes Misaki and Usagi together from the very begining so... PWNED xP Review and I'll give you Yaoi cookies!

~Kiierah


	6. Prank

I added more romance xP so you people should be happy and yes Torao is a wimp. But he shaz be Haruhiko's wimp so oh well.

**I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Ryuuichiro, Torao POV

I woke up still curled up to Haruhiko's chest. My back hurt slightly but he was warm. Relunctantly I held back the urge to curl up closer and instead squirmed away.

As I blinked I realized my cheeks felt dry and my eyes felt puffy. 'Did I cry?' Looking at where I was previously confirmed my suspicion, Haruhiko's white night shirt was slightly see-through where my face had been. A little of the bed was dark as well.

Crawling off the bed I made sure he was asleep and quietly walked to the door. He didn't stir so I walked out and made my way downstairs. Tanaka was already preparing break fast. He turned to me and smiled softly.

"Would you like the pain killers for your eye?"

"Yes please." I held out my hand and waited for him to put the familiar pills into my hand.

Once he did so I quickly swallowed them followed by a cold glass of orange juice which Tanaka provided me. I drank quickly and sat down as a plate of food was place on the small table.

Originally we had ate at the large dining table, but I had insisted on getting a small kitchen table for less important meals. Haruhiko's father had insisted, when I met him, that I call him 'Otou-san' whenever he was around, which was very rare. I had never met Haruhiko's stepmother aside from the times when I'd seen her passing in the halls. Everytime she saw me her nose just crinkled with disgust as if I didn't belong there.

My thoughts deflated when I remember the soft scrambled eggs, juicy bacon and sausage and the delicious biscuit inside a bowl of rice.

Quickly I pulled apart my chopsticks and dug in. And when the last bit of food was in my mouth, the kitchen door slammed open.

Turning around with my chopsticks hanging from my mouth I had to hold back my laughter.

There Haruhiko stood, in a pink florally designed suit, which I have no clue why it was created in the first place, and pink glasses with bunny ears poking out on each end, and a very distinguished glare on his face.

"What... is this?" he growled out. Yep obviously pissed.

I held back a bunch of giggle fits as I watched him. "J-just a-a pr-present f-for y-you."

His glare intesified and I found myself running. "I-it's the d-devil a-and h-he's g-going t-to e-eat m-my s-soul!" I squeeled running down the halls.

Haruhiko, too dignified for running, set after me at a fast walk which was almost a jog. I had no clue where I was going but Haruhiko sure seemed smug as I turned down a certain hall.

When I did I saw why,

...

Otou-san's room. He was fairly nice guy but he was where the Usami brothers got their morning tempers. Soon I was pinned against the wall by Haruhiko. "Where are my clothes?" he growled out.

I stayed quiet.

He twitched, "tell me or else."

"O-or el-else wh-what?" Right after that was said his lips smashed against mine in a bruising kiss. I paled and squirmed, he was actually pretty good. Propbably from all the girls coming onto him, which I realized was quite alot from all the proposal and arranged marriage deals coming at him in pounds by the week.

When I dozed he finally pulled away. "Now where are my clothes?"

"Pan...try..." I murmured still dazed.

Right after that he walked away pulling me by the sleeve of my night shirt. I was still in a daze when we got there. He had barely done anything and I was this dazed?

Tanaka just looked at us, shrugged and went back to cleaning. Haruhiko then opened the pantry door cautiously. Opening up the trash bag that contained all of his close that I had hidden he let out a sigh of relief. Dragging the bag back upstairs Haruhiko left me standing there, still dazed.

* * *

I did say he was a wimp rofl.

Next chapter... Please and I'm begging, PLEASE don't kill me. I'm positive that people who read this fic will want too... so please don't?

Haha R&R and I'll give ju a Yaoi cookie *holding up a basket of Yaoi cookies*

~ Kiierah


	7. Happened

Ok I'm aware you may want to kill me. BUT please don't... and btw if you like my story you should really check out 14Shadowrose's story, shes a close friend of mine from school and shes much more skilled in writing. It's about two OC's but it's an absolutely adorable story.

ANYWAYS again please don't kill me! *hides behind Alois* GOUGE THEIR EYES OUT IF THEY TRY

xP

**I don't own Junjou Romantica**

* * *

**Ryuuichiro, Torao POV**

My pale hands ran the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair and down my back. It had been a week since that the kiss and within that time I had made a habit of sleeping in Haruhiko's bedroom. Currently I was getting ready for work.

Finally I finished washing and stepped out. Haruhiko wouldn't be home for another hour or so, so I had left my hair pulled back. Humming I walked down the hall and to my room. I grabbed normal jeans and a white t-shirt. Putting them on quickly I grabbed my white tennis shoes I put them on after my socks.

Grumbling I tried to adjust my hair perfectly like how Isaka always did for me. I gave up sighing, I couldn't remember because I had gotten so used to Tanaka doing it. Eventually I gave up bounded down the stairs.

"T-tanaka!"

"Yes?" His voice was from the living room.

Happily I bounced in. Now this wouldn't of happen if I had listened better to the things coming from the room aside from Tanaka's voice. My left eye was showing perfectly as I walked in not really paying attention.

"I-I n-need h-help ad-adjusting m-." I froze when I finally looked around the room, my eyes widening. Sitting in the room was Haruhiko, his step-mother, Otou-san and who I assumed to buisness partners.

Otou-san just smiled brightly at me, "I'm sorry we're using Tanaka at the moment." I paled more.

Haruhiko's face was disturbed like he'd just seen a gory horror movie. His step-mothers... Was much, much worse. And the buisness partners, were somewhere inbetween.

_'Haruhiko's disgusted with me...'_ I felt a few tears run down my face and I looked down quickly to hide them. I barely glimpsed at Tanaka's face and although it was shocked he held pity in his face. _'I don't need pity, Tanaka-san. I've already received enough.'_ "I'm sorry," I said loudly for them to hear and then I was out the door and running outside.

Quickly I adjusted my hair over my eye sloppily and got in my already pre-started blue Hyundai Accent GL. When I drove everything was a blur and in honestly I preferred it that way. I can't tell you if there were any cars on the road, or if there were people on the sidewalk, because I never stopped. I knew the way to work by heart from the Usami household, I could honestly drive there with my eyes closed. And that's what I was doing.

My eyes were shut tight, and I didn't dare open them for a fear of being back there, in the Usami household with everyone staring at me so disgusted. Suddenly my foot hit the breaks and I looked up. I was already at work and immediately I ran out and into the flower shop. Nowaki was inside with Kamijou, and just looking at them made me break down.

**Kamijou, Hiroki POV**

This boy, I believe his name was Torao, a friend of Nowaki's. And actually a friend I approved of for once. Recently I had heard he was living with Akihiko's older brother Haruhiko though and was hardly ever allowed to make contact with the outside world. That's Haruhiko for you, being possessive of something he believes to be his.

But here the boy was, sobbing on the floor. Haruhiko probably screwed up, like usual.

Nowaki being his usual self frowned and plopped himself next to the sobbing boy. He began to rub his shoulders soothingly, "What's wrong, Torao-chan?"

And this is where Torao explained everything that had been going on since he lived with Haruhiko through his sniffles, hiccups and of course; studders.

* * *

Haha pleeeeeease don't kill me *puppy eyes* SOMETHING dramatic had to happen and Haruhiko had yet to see his eye.

I honestly can say that I doubt Haruhiko would warm up easily to a facial defect. It just doesn't fit his personality in my opinion. Sorry ju may come after me in attempts to kill me BUT I have Alois the eye gouging, ear raping, 'ole' clapping, awesome blondie as my body gaurd. I also has Claude and the Triplets as my body gaurds... Hannah can go die.

Oh I also have the Druitt who shaz harrass you with his corny quotes and attempts at groping you x#

**I don't own Black Butler season one or two either sadly because if I did everyone except Hannah would magically be alive and if Hannah was alive I would have Alois constantly gouging her eyes out.**

Thank you for reading~.

~Kiierah


	8. StakeOut

Haha, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I did have the chapter planned, buuuut I decided to completely change it, and so this is how it ended up rofl. I hope you enjoy and I'd really appreciate critism D.

* * *

Kamijou, Hiroki POV

Sobs racked the body behind me and honestly I had no clue what to do. I was driving to young boy to our home with Nowaki. Surprisingly Nowaki just left him to cry along and calm himself. Once we were almost home Torao finally calmed down. Frowning I turned around and looked at him.

"Torao?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can I see your eye?"

Nowaki's head automatically spun at me at a surprising speed- I'm shocked he didn't get whiplash- and just gaped at me.

"Wh-why?" He hiccupped.

My eyes narrowed and I'm pretty sure I was being a little harsher than I should but oh well. "Because I said so, now show me."

He shrunk down slightly but nonetheless raised his hair above his eye to show me. I had been able to see a small bit of the scars but when he lifted it…

I laughed.

Nowaki's eyes widened considerably and Torao looked like he was going to break into tears again. He just looked down and sniffled, a few tear drops dropping.

"Hiro-san! How can you laugh at that?" Nowaki was obviously being considerate.

I glared at him a moment before answering, "It's nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be. I expected something gruesome and horrifying. Something that would make a grown man pee his pants. This," he waved an arm back at Torao, "is nowhere near as scary as a lost arm or leg. His eye's not gouged out nor is it disturbing. He has a birth deformity, so what? Don't we all? His scars are just proof that idiots can't handle abnormality. When it comes to his scars can't you get him some cream that helps get rid of them? If needed, we could even get him colored contacts, could we not?"

Torao's eyes were wide when I looked back at him. "R-really?" He stuttered out. I nodded and looked back at Nowaki. He was grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I snapped at him.

He just hugged me tightly- even though I was driving –and said, "You know how much I love you right Hiro-san?"

"Sh-shut up, Brat!" I snapped feeling my face inflame.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

* * *

Usami, Haruhiko POV

I ground my teeth together in frustration pacing back and forth. For the past two weeks I had searched everywhere for Torao, but he was found nowhere. I'd even forced myself to ask the Nowaki man at his work, his only reply was, "He took a vacation for a few weeks."

To be honest I was getting quite annoyed with this. He was MY Torao and he thinks he can run out like that in the middle of nowhere? That was the only time I'd even had a chance to see his eye and I was just stunned by the color! Only heaven knows why he looked so hurt and upset. My pacing ceased and I sat down in my chair, taking out a book.

This was the 10th book I'd read on this topic in the past two weeks. They were drama books, I was trying to figure out what would've caused him to bolt out on me like that and almost hit my clients car- we watched through the window as he bolted.-

The door bell rang and immediately I was headed downstairs. Tanaka was heading in the same direction but I had made it there first. I all but tore the door open as I looked to see who it was.

Nowaki.

I glared at the male but forced myself to relax, after all he might have news on Torao. "Do you need something?"

"I was thinking that if Torao were to come back to anyone first he might come to us, and I was wondering if I could take some of his clothes just in case."

My temper almost flared as I gaped at the man. "If he comes back to anyone but me, they better bring him straight to me." He twitched in annoyance.

"I'm well aware but considering Torao is quite the small man, if we were to find him and he got sick or we found him drenched in rain we'd need some clothes for him." I thought for a moment and relaxed slightly. He did have a good point, last time I had seen Torao's car he'd been headed towards civilization not further into the middle of nowhere so there was a better chance of him going to Nowaki's house rather than mine.

"Wouldn't it be better for me just to go to your house and stake out there for him to come to you then, since you're so sure he'll end up there." Obviously Nowaki hadn't been expecting me to suggest that because his face was suddenly stunned as if he hadn't thought of the idea.

"I doubt you'd like staying in a room with Hiro-san and I."

"Then I could rent a room next to yours for a few months." Again he looked stunned.

"I guess you could… But the rooms are really small and I'm not sure if you're used to such a small living space." I merely shrugged.

"Tanaka, pack some things for me, and some clothes that Torao would wear when he comes back." I looked at Nowaki. "Does this sound alright to you?"

* * *

Yeeeees I know Haruhiko was a little (very) OOC but I couldn't really think, and I have had a migraine all week, I plan on revising this when I can finally get over this headcold (I think thats what it is o.O?). I hope you liked this chapter and yes Torao is a little baby because I think its cute~3 And again my friend has **AN AWESOME** story thats about two OC's and it's super cute and I kill her about it about every other day at school to write more. I have my whole art table (all girls luckily) reading it and they all love it and bother her for more as well. She is an **AWESOME** writer and therefore shall be recognized in this authors note because I said so, and I have her permission to write it. (Her name is **14ShadowRose**)

_Forever your secret admirer,_

**~Kiierah**


	9. Found

Haha sorry for the reeeeeeeeeeeally late update, kill me later and I'm sorry this chapter is sooo short forgive meee! xD It's only 536 words.

**I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA or any of its characters and sadly I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsu-koi either x.x**

* * *

**Ryuuichiro, Torao POV**

My eyes widened as I looked out the window. Walking with Nowaki was Haruhiko. The man I was trying -and failing- to avoid! How could Nowaki bring him here?

Before anymore thoughts could cross my mind Kamijou grabbed my arm and pushed me into the closet mumbling a soft, "be quiet" and "stay here" to me.

So I did as I was told and stayed completely still.

The door clicked and opened.

"Hiro-san, Usami-san has decided to rent out the apartment complex right next to ours for awhile. Isn't that great?" It sounded kind of forced.

"Tch. I don't want that guy living anywhere near me."

"Well... He's deciding to stake out for Torao-chan if he ever comes to us."

_'Great so now I'm stuck inside until Haruhiko-san decides to give up.'_

"Can I look around?" As girly as it sounds my heart skipped a beat at the sound.

"After you've unloaded everything."

"Already did. The movers did it for me."

"Then I guess you ca-"

"He is not exploring my house like its some sort of playground!" Thank you Kamijou!

"B-but Hiro-san!"

"No 'buts'! I refuse to let him!" There was shuffling as Kamijou leaned against the closet.

"What's in there?" _'Shiiiiiiiit.'_

"Nothing but junk." I am not junk!

"Really then you wouldn't mind me looking?"

"Of course I would I don't want you looking at personal ite-!"

Kamijou was cut off with some curses and shuffling around. Obviously I could hear Nowaki saying things like "calm down!" and "don't fight indoors!" Haruhiko obviously didn't care because I heard a thud and then the closet door was torn open and I was staring into the eyes of the very man I'd been trying to avoid.

Usami, Haruhiko.

**Usami, Haruhiko POV**

I stared down in the closet, my gray eyes meeting a black one. I didn't even need to see his full face to know who it was. It was my Torao and despite the protests from Nowaki and Kamijou I dragged him out of the closet. He seemed skinnier then when I last saw him, paler as well but other then that he was well kept in baggy clothing. That wasn't his.

His eyes were spiked with fear but I didn't care, I dragged him by his bony wrist out with one harsh tug and threw him over my shoulder. He stayed there stunned like a deer caught in the headlights of a car and didn't make a noise.

Good. I didn't need the police called on me for him screaming bloody murder.

Shoving Kamijou to the side which Nowaki reacted with almost immediately going to his side and then an attempt to punch me, I walked out the white door. Torao hung limp on my arm aside from his slight trembling.

I all but tore the door off the hinges to the apartment building, locked the door, headed to my room and tossed Torao on the bed his eyes still full with fear.

I waded my way over to him and pushed him down mumbling quietly. "I'm sorry." And thats all it took for him to give in and wrap his arms around my neck, with tears coming to his eyes.

* * *

\Haha sorryyy I don't know how to write lemon/lime nor do I want to learn so your going to have to put up with this suckish ending but it is insinuated that they do have sex. Torao gave in easily I know but it was because he was scared that Haruhiko hated him because of his eye so the fact that Haruhiko apologized for acting impishly made him give in to Haruhiko...

So yeah please don't eat my soul, my friend Carlee already has dibs. XD -watched black butler wayyyy too many times-

_-Forever your secret admirer_

**_ ~Kiierah_**


	10. TellMe

Okay so two chapters in one day...ish I guess. This one isn't much longer then the other and its only 671 words.

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, Sekaiichi Hatsu-Koi, or Black Butler (cuz i referenced it in the previous chapter)**

* * *

Ryuugamine, Torao POV

I woke up feeling sore. Questions swam through my head until I remembered what happened last night. Rolling over I checked to see if Haruhiko was there. No he wasn't, actually of course he wasn't. He wasn't the type to watch a lover as they slept.

Wait... LOVER? Where did I get that idea? For all I know he's been sleeping with other men ever since I left!

Nonetheless, despite my body's constant protest and rolled off the bed and landed in an army crawl position. I crawled along the floor until I got to the door and slowly opened it only to come face to shoe with Haruhiko.

Feeling his eyes boring into my back I slowly sat up, with my back groaning in protest, and timidly looked up at him. He seemed amused and was holding two coffee cups.

"What are you doing?"

I searched my brain for an answer. "Push ups?"

"As soon as you woke up?" I nodded quickly forcing my blush down as I realized I was still naked while he atleast had pajama pants on.

He reached down and tugged me up- quite roughly I might add- and led me over to a closet even though my waning body told me to lay down or curl up in a hole never to wake up again.

"I had some clothes brought over for you." I tried not to jump as he mumbled that into my ear.

Quickly I bent down and snatched up some boxers, pajama pants and a t-shirt and ran- or atleast tried to- to the bathroom.

After getting dressed I looked up at my reflection. Slowly I lifted up the bangs that covered my eye and for once did not cringe. The skin around my eye was nowhere near as badly scarred as it once had been and I was wearing a black colored contact to match my other eye.

Too caught up in my daze to realize Haruhiko had walked in I stared at my reflection. Before I realized what was happening Haruhiko was the one holding up my bangs and staring at my eye.

"Take the contact out." He sounded kind of angry. So I did as requested-told-.

He let out a small sigh of relief that I almost didn't catch and kissed my eye gently and stroked my cheek. I felt the colors rush to my face as we just stood there in the bathroom.

Grabbing my chin gently he forced me to look at him and rubbed his thumb under my eye.

"Tell me how you got the scars."

Kamijou, Hiroki POV

Nowaki was in panic mode. No panic was an understatement. The poor male was completely off his high end with worry at the horrible torturous things Haruhiko could be putting him through and was debating on if he should call the police for kidnapping.

If he did, we'd have to explain that the kidnapper lived right next door and the young male who had been kidnapped was over the age of 18 meaning it wasn't necessarily "kidnapping."

My eyes wandered down his frame. Damn usually I didn't want him like this but it has been two weeks without any sort of cuddling or romantic contact since Torao was brought into our house because Nowaki didn't think it'd be fair to Torao. I, myself had just been on the verge of saying 'screw Torao! I want a freaking hug if anything!' But of course Nowaki had left to get Haruhiko before anything could be said.

But now my chances of even getting a friggin hug were ruined because Nowaki was worried of Torao! And all through the night I could hear their moans, groans and screams of pleasure while I'm stuck sitting here a freaking horny-wreck and my own boyfriend doesn't notice!

Throwing a shoe at Nowaki- which left him in confusion- I stormed up to our room and slammed it shut and locked it. Yeah if I was going to suffer, so was he.

* * *

YesYes I apologize Hiro-san is OOC but c'mon what guy who has sex almost everyday wouldn't be a wreck after 2 weeks of no sex and then when the chance finally comes along their worrying about someone else! Rofl. I'm really tired. I want out of this damn hotel and back home cuz this freaking 2 hour difference thing is driving me nuts. And now I'm hungry and want a stupid twinky thats all the way across the stupid room which is too stinking far away! Grrrr stupid twinky. Hey how many times did I say stupid in this paragraph? Lets see 1 stupid 2 stupid 3 stupid 4 stupid 5 stupid hey wait why do the stupids keep going up? Oh because I'm mentally challenged and should really stop being sleep deprived and quit blabbing in this authors note but sadly for you I'm having toooooo much fun with this authors note so I wonder how long I can write random crap. Btw I applaud you if you have managed to read this far into my authors note because I'm pretty sure I would've given up by now on reading it! HAHA! Oh and never read Black Bird **(do not own) **in class because it makes you feel like your reading a porno in school and when kids try to look over your shoulder and read what you are, and you get really flustered and embarrassed they try even harder to read it! It's horrible. Weird thing is, is my GUY friend got me to read it in the first place. He's not gay either. Which I find really weird actually cause I hardly know any guys that like romancey stuff. But I guess they are around too. Hey are you people actually still reading my random blab? YAY! To be honest I have no clue where I want to go with this story rofl right now I just felt like writing about a horomone crazed/angry Kamijou soooooooo... yeah, I guess this story will go wherever the wind leads it... hey that makes no sense cause I no longer write the story on paper so how can the wind blow it? hrmmmm well I'd say its about time for me to stop the random blabbing and post this chapter before my parents get back from the bar downstairs... wait is it a bar? o.e I forgot, all I know is that they said they were going downstairs... stupid time difference has my head all confuzzled! GRAWR Anyways night people!

_-forever your secret admirer (and for a limited time only: your personal stalker!)_

**_~Kiierah_**


End file.
